


You are Not Alone

by FranklyMyDearIDGAF



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Good Guy Roman, M/F, Multi, WWE NXT, m/m - Freeform, shield au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranklyMyDearIDGAF/pseuds/FranklyMyDearIDGAF
Summary: Set when The Shield is doing double duty between NXT and the main roster. Miah is a female wrestler and is offered help from Roman Reigns when she needs it the most. This is what happens when a woman is welcomed in by the brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys this is my first fanfic ever. I've never written one before so please let me know what you think. It will also be historically inaccurate. I'm trying to keep the timeline close to what it really was, but I don't remember every show from 5 years ago. Hope you enjoy or let me know what you would like to see and I'll try to work it in.

                Miah sat in her car, both hands still on the wheel and staring at the building in front of her. Her son was asleep in his car seat in the back. She closed her bright, green eyes, ran a hand through her dark curls then sighed and steadied herself for what was about to come. She got out of the car and carried her son in her arms into the big white building.

          This building had been her home for the past year. It welcomed her and pushed her to her best, just like the people inside. She was heart-broken that this would be the last time that she walked through the WWE Performance Center.

          Hunter knew when he signed her that she had a one-year-old at home, but at that time she wasn’t alone. She had help. Hell, two months ago she had help until her husband passed away. No one here knew about her personal life and she wanted to keep it that way. She didn’t want everyone to look at her with eyes full of pity, as if she was about to crack. She didn’t want everyone to be careful around her. Miah had wanted her whole life to be a wrestler. When she had met her husband five years ago that dream seemed to disappear, but after the birth of her son Miah got back into shape and with the support of her husband tried out.

          Miah had a brief run through the indie circuit and had started to make a name for herself, but the pressure of having a young child at home and not having any financial stability made her second guess her choice. Her husband had encouraged her to try out for WWE. It would be stable. She would get to come home every night while she was based in Florida. If she didn’t make it then she would give up. It just wasn’t the right time for her to pursue this dream. But she did make it and with her husband supporting her fully her little family packed up everything they owned, which wasn’t much, and moved to Orlando.

          As Miah was walking through the building with Spencer in her arms she found there was a promo class in session. None other than Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins were in the middle of the ring giving pointers to the class. Miah stood in the back and listened to them point out what others could work on and what they should really focus on.

          Someone stood beside her. Someone that she had met a handful of times here at the performance center. “Why don’t you go up there and give it a go. If I remember correctly you’re actually pretty good,” Roman Reigns looked down at her with a smile. “I can always hold the kid while you’re up there. I’ve got practice with JoJo.”

          “I don’t know. I really only came in today to talk to Hunter,” Miah answered as she looked at her feet. If she wasn’t holding Spencer her hands would be fidgeting right now.

          “Well I know for a fact that Hunter is in a phone meeting right now and shouldn’t be done for another 20 minutes. Plenty of time for you to go deliver a kick-ass promo.” Roman shot that warm, inviting smile right at her and Miah couldn’t disagree. She handed Spencer over to Roman, who automatically curled into his wide chest.

          Miah hopped up into the ring and Dean smirked at her. She had joined right after FCW ended and the two had never spoken. They may have passed by one another from time to time at NXT but that was the extent of their knowledge of one another. “I see we have another taker! Make sure to give us your best and I’ll try not to be too hard on you.” Seth rolled his eyes at Dean, “Go on Miah. We’ll help you out.” Seth she knew a little better. He came to the performance center more often and had been in NXT since the start, but they didn’t talk often.

          Miah nodded, if this was going to be her last promo then she was putting it all on the line. She was confident and her character was just her amped up to eleven. She planted her feet and her eyes bored into where the camera would be. That audience was hers for the next five minutes and she was going to make them remember her. She wasn’t stiff, she moved around, she showed emotion, and she had a purpose. This ring was hers and no one was taking it from her unless she was giving it up.

          When she finished it was silent, still electricity in the air. Miah was panting softly and Dean and Seth both looked surprised. “Holy shit, that was amazing,” Dean muttered. “Yeah Miah, you were great. I wish I had taped it.” Everyone else in the class clapped for her. Not the claps that everyone gave to whoever went up so they wouldn’t be embarrassed, but an actual applause.

          “Mama!” a little voice yelled out and Miah’s head turned quickly to see Roman and her son clapping and smiling. Miah hopped down and walked over to her son. She rubbed her nose against his while Roman still held him and he giggled while trying to pull her hair. Dean and Seth once again looked surprised with eyebrows raised. Did anyone else know she had a son before this?

          Roman laughed as Spencer made grabby hands for his mom and he handed the kid over to her. “I knew you would be good. You were made for this.” Miah frowned at his words, once again remembering why she was here today. “What’s wrong?” Roman questioned.

          “Nothing. I just need to speak to Hunter,” Miah mumbled as she started to walk off. Roman gently grabbed her by her elbow and turned her back around to face him. “He’s still in that meeting. What’s so important that you have to talk to him right away? Are you okay?”

          Miah doesn’t know what made her do it. Roman’s questioning eyes, him showing that he cared, someone asking for the first time since the funeral how she was doing? It could be everything, but in that moment her façade of everything being okay started to crumble. Her eyes started to water, “No, I’m not okay. I’m quitting my dream job and I am not okay.” She could tell that he was about to ask why so she continued, “I can’t do this on my own anymore. I can’t do this full time and pay my rent and pay for Spencer’s daycare, and work a part time job and pay off the funeral bills. I’m all alone and I’m drowning right now. My son comes first and always will so my dreams have to be put on hold. I’ll gladly do it if it means my son is taken care of. I’m all he has now and he’s all I have, but we’re going to be okay. Please stop looking at me like that. This is why I haven’t told anyone. I’ll be fine just please stop looking at me like I’m a wounded animal and need help.”

          Roman started to notice little things while Miah told her story. The silver glint around her neck, the tan line on her left ring finger, the bags under her eyes, but it was her eyes that got him the most. There was a resigned look in them as if she had come to accept her fate. “No you’re not. You’re not quitting.” Miah sighed in exasperation, “Roman…” Roman shook his head, mind already made up. “No. Quit your part time job. My family will help take care of him. Galina is at home most of the time with JoJo and when she’s not my mom loves watching over the grandkids. JoJo just turned three and Spencer looks to be around two so they can play together. It takes a village to raise a kid and I so happen to have one. Plus, I’ve already started to warm up to the little guy.” Miah didn’t say anything, but she did give Roman a watery smile.

          “Woah, what’s going on over here? Class is over guys. We going to get going, Ro?” Dean asked as he and Seth walked over. Miah looked at the ground to hopefully cover her teary eyes. “Yeah we’ll get going in a few minutes. Miah and I were just setting up a playdate for JoJo and Spencer. I figured since we’re having the barbeque today would be perfect. Miah and I just need to talk to Hunter real quick and then we’ll leave. Why don’t you guys head out to the car and don’t do anything funny in my car.”

          Seth blushed while Dean puffed up. “Well I never. What we do isn’t funny. It’s a very serious matter. I’m very disappointed in you Roman,” Dean said as he smirked. “Yeah, yeah,” Roman said as he tossed Seth his keys, “don’t do anything to my car. I mean it uce.”

          Dean gave a salute and the two left. Dean placed a hand low on Seth’s back and Miah raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know they were a thing,” Miah stated as simply as if asking the weather. “They’re…something.” Roman trailed off.

          “Miah!” Hunter called out as he walked over to the two. “I heard you needed to speak to me. Look how big you’re getting, Spencer. I remember when my girls were this small. They were a handful.” Miah didn’t know what to say now. Did she tell her boss that she had been thinking of quitting? Did she still quit even after Roman’s offer?

          “Miah’s too proud to ask, but she needs some help from the fund to help talent going through hard times. She has to pay her husband’s funeral bills. She rather people not know though that’s why it’s taken her two months to ask. So if we could keep this quiet Hunter she’d really appreciate it.” Roman answered for her. Miah didn’t like when people spoke for her, but she knew Roman was only trying to help. He was a good person and this way it didn’t make her feel bad for taking his help when he practically pushed it on her.

          Hunter didn’t say anything for a moment, but then his business side took over, “I’m so sorry to hear about Jeremiah. He was a good man. But of course we can get the fund to cover the expenses. I wish you had come to me sooner, Miah. This must be a hard time for you. I know you don’t have any family out here to help. Are you going to be okay?”

          “I’ll be fine,” Miah answered and then smiled up at Roman, “I’m not alone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not a whole lot of Shield interaction but it's coming! Dean comes across kind of like an asshole at first, but didn't he really in early Shield days? He'll come around.

          Miah was driving in her car following Roman to his house. This was not how she thought today was going to turn out. Spencer was in the back talking to one of his toys. Well, talking as well as a two-year-old could anyway. She felt a little selfish to have taken Roman up on his offer especially with no way of repaying him or his family, but after the rough past two months she’s had didn’t she deserve something good to finally happen?

          They pulled up to a cute, white house in the suburbs. It wasn’t overly huge. It had a homey feel to it and you could already hear the voices coming from inside and in the back yard. Dean and Seth must have been regular visitors or just very brash because they walked in like it was their own home. Roman took Spencer’s diaper bag from Miah and walked through the door with Miah following behind with Spencer in her arms. “I’ve brought a surprise!”

          A woman walked into the living room Miah and Roman were standing in. “If it’s Seth and Dean we already know and it’s not really a surprise anymore when they’re here.” Roman bent down and gave her a kiss. “Oh you’ve brought a pretty woman home and a baby. Dean! This better not be yours! Hi, I’m Galina, Roman’s fiance.”

          Miah shook her hand. “I’m Miah and this is Spencer. Neither of us are Dean’s. Trust me. It’s nice to meet you. Roman positively gushes over you.” Miah smiled. Roman beamed, “Damn right I do. I’ve got the best woman around.”

          Galina gave a playful smack to Roman’s arm. “And don’t you forget it. Come on out back. Everyone’s already eating. Grab a plate.” Galina led them through the cozy house to the backyard. “So do you work for WWE or is my husband stealing random people off the streets now?”

          Roman muttered a quiet, “Hey!” of indignation. Miah laughed, “I’m sure he would but no, I’m a wrestler at the performance center. I haven’t gotten to perform on television yet. It was very kind of him to invite us. I hope it’s not a burden.”

          Galina smiled up at Roman. “I like her. She’s polite. Maybe she can teach you boys some manners. We could always use more women around here. You come around whenever you want. Maybe Joelle can have a new playmate.” When they stepped outside there were tons of kids running around and adults sitting at tables. There were at least 20 people in the backyard and most of them were Samoan.

          Miah recognized a few faces but no one that she ever really talked to. She had seen the Usos around, talked to Naomi before she left for the main roster and of course Seth and Dean, but that was it. It was a little overwhelming. Seth walked over to her, “I know how it is. Surrounded by a bunch of new people, but they’re all really nice. They make you feel like family. Now who is this little guy? Didn’t really get a proper introduction earlier.”

          Miah smiled at Seth. She wouldn’t tell him that the reason why she was feeling overwhelmed wasn’t because of the amount of people, but because of how it reminded her so much of her family back home. He was just trying to make her comfortable and it did help. “This is Spencer and be careful around him, he likes to pull hair. Fair warning and all.”

          “Oh don’t worry about that. Seth likes that shit.” Dean said as he walked up and placed an arm around Seth’s shoulders. Seth shoved him off and Dean stumbled a little, some of his beer sloshing out of the bottle. “Trust me when I say that it is very different when a baby does it. Not as enjoyable,” Miah replied trying to help ease some of Seth’s embarrassment.

          “So what’s your deal? Baby in your arms, no ring on your finger. Is baby daddy in the picture? Born out of wedlock or did he split? Or do you even know who the father is?” Dean asked while waggling his eyebrows.

          Miah scowled. “No, he’s not around anymore. It’s also none of your business.” Miah turned away from the two and started to walk off. She had to remind herself that he didn’t know. He didn’t know what she had to go through. What she dealt with every day. She knows he wasn’t being serious, but it didn’t stop it from hurting. Galina fell in step with her and slowly redirected her to the food. “Come on, let’s get that little boy some food. Can’t bring someone around here without this family trying to stuff them full of food.”

          Galina helped her make a plate of food and then took her over to sit with another woman. “Mama, this is Miah and Spencer. She works with Roman. This is Roman’s mother, Lisa,” Galina introduced them. “It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. Anoa’i.”

          “Now child, it’s Lisa or Mama. Are you a wrestler too? I love the female wrestlers that are coming out now a days. They can really kick some ass.” Miah had a laugh forced out of her. She didn’t expect this sweet, little woman to have a mouth like that. They talked for a while with Miah feeding Spencer and taking little bites for herself. “Child, you need to eat. Why don’t you hand that sweet baby over here and I’ll feed him for you?” Galina gave Miah a look that clearly expressed that she told her so.

          “Uh…if you’re sure,” Miah stammered out as she handed Spencer over to Roman’s mother. Others came over and introduced themselves. Miah was certain she had met almost all of Roman’s family. JoJo was sitting at the table with them now, sitting on her mother’s lap. She was talking to Miah about all her My Little Ponies, and showing her the new one that Uncle Seth had got her.

          Roman came over and gave all three women a kiss on the cheek and then sat down. Miah could feel herself blushing slightly. This family was so welcoming. “So I told Miah that we could watch Spencer while she’s at work. Her family’s not out here and her husband, well…”Roman trailed off leaving that for Miah to answer how she wanted. “I didn’t know you were married. When do we get to meet him?” Galina asked.

          Miah gulped. If they were going to be helping her she might as well tell them the truth. “He’s uh…he’s not around anymore. He passed away unexpectedly two months ago. Drunk driver hit him. It’s just me and Spencer out here now. Please don’t feel like you have to help. I know Roman was just being nice. Really, we’ll be fine.”

          “Oh please, it’s no bother watching him. It’ll give JoJo someone to play with during the day. You come over whenever you want. It doesn’t matter if Roman is on the road or not, you are always welcome here.” Galina answered. Miah couldn’t reply, she just nodded her head in thanks. “Oh it’s like having another grandbaby to spoil.” Lisa added.

          “Can I play with him Aunty Miah? I want to show him my toys!” JoJo asked. Miah smiled at JoJo and told her of course. How could she resist that face? “Come on Spencer! I show you my toys,” JoJo grabbed Spencer’s hand and helped him toddle along behind her. “Sorry about that. Everyone that comes over is usually family so everyone is Aunty or Uncle.” Galina explained.

          “It’s fine. I don’t mind. I kind of like the sound of it.” Miah replied. She looked at Roman and saw he had that big, warm smile directed right at her. For the first time since her husband died, Miah felt something settle in her. It was the piece that felt like family.


End file.
